


Саяны

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Крайне тоскливый Новый год Юры и один первый поцелуй. (Ляпис Трубецкой — Саяны)
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Саяны

Юра ковырялся в кучке покупного оливье на тарелке с надбитым краем. Есть не хотелось. Пить тоже особо не пилось, он осилил едва-едва один стакан (бокалов у него не было) шампанского. Настроения не было никакого, поэтому из телефона играли «Саяны» «Ляписа Трубецкого». Он оставил тарелку с недоеденным оливье и начал мычать песню себе под нос, водя пальцем по узорам на клеенке, которой был застелен шатающийся стол. Чтобы не шатался, хозяйка квартиры подложила под него томик Есенина. Однажды Юра вытащил его, прочитал — понравилось. Потом еще скачал себе сборники Ахматовой и Цветаевой, понравилось тоже. А он столько лет думал, что не любит читать! Просто правильные книги в руки не попадались. 

Ровно в двенадцать зазвонил будильник и Юра, отключив его, взялся за стакан. Отпить не успел, потому что за окном начали палить фейерверки, и Пётя, испугавшись, стал метаться по гостиной. Пришлось ловить этого пушистого труса и гладить по головке, чтобы успокоился. 

— Ты, Пётя, настоящее ссыкло. Даже не дал хозяину салютами полюбоваться. 

— Мр-мяу! — сказал кот, мол, прости хозяин, я всего лишь кошак и не понимаю, что фейерверки не опасные, если на них просто смотреть из окна.

Наконец палить перестали, и Юра отпустил Пётю в свободное гуляние по квартире. Чем тут же воспользовался кот, чтобы забраться на стол и тронуть лапой оливье. Юра закатил глаза и принялся вытирать салфеткой майонезную лапу.

— Теперь мне это выбрасывать, — проворчал Юра, хотя доедать салат не собирался. 

Он взял тарелку и понес ее на кухню. Сгреб остатки оливье в мусорное ведро и поставил тарелку в мойку. Вернулся в гостиную и налил себе еще шампанского. Это был, пожалуй, самый унылый Новый год на его памяти. Раньше его приглашал к себе Витя, он организовывал вечеринки для российской сборной, но теперь у него был Кацуки, они отмечали вместе. А без Вити никто не додумался собраться. А может, у всех нашлись дела поинтереснее. В отличие от него. 

— Блядский мудак Никифоров, — проворчал Юра, влюбленный в Витю по уши уже несколько лет, — испортил мне Новый год. 

И только он это сказал — в дверь позвонили. Юра никого не ждал, но открывать все-таки пошел. Посмотрел в глазок — и увел Витю.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Юра, щелкнув замком. 

— Сюрприз!

— Ты что тут делаешь? — повторил Юра. 

— Да что ты заладил? Человек пришел тебя поздравить — радоваться надо. 

— Ага. Радуюсь. Ура-ура.

— Впустишь или как?

— Ну входи, коли не шутишь. Только это, я не поверю, что ты вот так просто пришел меня поздравить, бросив свою Свинку.

— Юри? Мы поссорились.

— Ну ясное дело. И ты решил приютить свою поганую жопу у меня.

— Но ты же меня не выгонишь? Тем более я не с пустыми руками.

Витя отнес пакет из супермаркета на кухню и направился в ванную. Зашумела вода.

— Какое полотенце можно взять?

— Леопардовое.

— Тут два леопардовых.

— Которое на сушилке висит.

— Ну же, не будь букой, Юра. Улыбнись. Ради меня.

— Только ради тебя, — ляпнул Юра и растянул губы в улыбке.

— В смысле только ради меня?

— Показывай, что принес. У меня еды нет. Было оливье, но я его выбросил, потому что Пётя влез в него лапой.

— Мда. Я как-то тоже не подумал, что надо еды взять. Купил коньяк и помело. 

— Кого-кого? 

Витя вытащил из пакета крупный фрукт с желто-зеленой шкуркой.

— Цитрус такой. Вкусный очень. Дай нож.

Юра показал пальцем на подставку с ножами, и Витя вымыл помело, взял один, принимаясь разделываться с фруктом. Очистив его от внешней кожуры, он принялся снимать тонкую кожицу с долек. Протянул один «голенький» кусочек Юре. Юра взял, коротко соприкасаясь пальцами с пальцами Вити.

— Ну как?

— Ну, вроде норм.

— Я от тебя и не ждал более бурной реакции. 

Юра фыркнул.

— Это опизденительно вкусно. Доволен? 

— Если бы ты еще и не ругался…

— Ой, пойди нахуй.

— Я уже пошел. И пришел вот к тебе.

— Ты смотри, я же могу буквально это воспринять.

— В смысле?

— Не бери в голову.

— Нет, мне очень интересно. 

— Ладно, я объясню. Замри. 

Витя замер, и Юра порывисто прижался губами к его губам, одновременно хватаясь рукой за его пах. Но тут же отпустил и отступил, принимаясь распечатывать бутылку коньяка. Это был его первый поцелуй, и первый поцелуй со своей любовью. 

— И что это было?

— А что ты хочешь, чтоб это было?

— Господи, я надеюсь, ты в меня не влюбился? — Витя оставил в покое помело и взял Юру за руки. — Пожалуйста, не надо меня любить. У меня есть Юри, хоть мы и поссорились, но это временно. Прости, но я просто не смогу ответить тебе взаимностью. Не надо меня любить…

— Блять, Витя, конечно, я тебя не люблю, — соврал Юра, отводя глаза. — Я просто… приколоться решил. Мне было скучно в Новогоднюю ночь — и… — Он неопределенно махнул рукой. 

— Хорошо. — Витя улыбнулся. — Я не расскажу об этом Юри.

— Попробовал бы. — Юра пригрозил ему кулаком. — Пойду принесу шампанское, Новый год все-таки.

И он вышел из кухни, напевая: «Глухари за Саянами песней разбудят зарю, солнце-братишка взойдет над речными туманами. Красоту этих сказочных гор тебе я дарю, вспоминай запах вечных лесов и метелей с буранами». На душе было тоскливо, но он хотя бы целовался с Витей. Он будет помнить этот поцелуй всю свою жизнь. И не иметь возможности поцеловать снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8923874) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
